


Brigitte Bardot

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Lesbian Beverly [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly's first crush, Gen, lesbian Beverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Short Drabble abt Beverly's first crush.





	Brigitte Bardot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr

Beverly’s room is a shrine to French actress and model Brigitte Bardot.

From her walls, Brigitte smiles and smolders, lips stretching in a grin or pouting her lips like the sexpot she is, only clad in a bikini.

Stacks of VHS tapes with movies staring the 60’s icon sit on her desk, sleeves worn out from the number of times the cassettes have slid in and out.

Magazines are strewn about the room, flipped open to articles and interviews, all giving Beverly a peek into the world of this gorgeous woman.

Beverly doesn’t know the words to express what she feels for Brigitte yet, but someday she’ll realize that the model was her first real crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come slap me in the face @wlwbeverlymarsh on tumblr


End file.
